One kiss
by Rachey-Baby
Summary: Erm... i cant think of a summary but plz r&r!


Disclaimer: All characters but Ashley Winters belong to J K Rowling. The song at belongs to B2K.  
  
Harry walked down the corridor to the great hall. He had just finished a detention so therefore was walking alone. As he turned the corner there was a beautiful girl standing there. She was looking down at the floor, as if she was searching for something. Then, suddenly she looked up and smiled. He turned around just to make sure then flashed a smile back. She walked towards him.  
  
"Hi, my name's Ashley," she said, "Ashley Winters."  
  
"Hey. My names."  
  
"Yeah I know what it is. You're are Harry Potter."  
  
Harry looked into her eyes and was immediately hypnotised. The way she smiled, the tinkling sound of her voice, he couldn't get enough.  
  
They walked down to the great hall and separated at the doors. She was in Ravenclaw and he was in Gryffindor so they wouldn't be sitting at the same table.  
  
"Hey Harry! Who was that girl you were with?" asked Ron as Harry took his place at the table.  
  
"Her name's Ashley Winters and she's in Ravenclaw. She just started talking to me," replied Harry.  
  
"Sounds like you have an admirer their Harry," commented Hermoine.  
  
"Nah, she was just being friendly."  
  
"Ok, if you say so, but I should know when a girl likes a boy. I am a girl after all," replied Hermoine.  
  
"You're a girl!!! Of course I should have known the way you go on. You are just like my mum," giggled Ron.  
  
"Oh shut up Ron. Talk some sense for once in your life," retorted Hermoine.  
  
Harry smiled to himself as he took some more mashed potato.  
  
Ashley and Harry were walking down to the fields to get find Madame Hooch.  
  
"Look Harry can I just do something," asked Ashley.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This," and with that she engaged him in a kiss. Harry froze and said to himself, "this can't be real. Do I really like this girl?" He felt a butterfly in his heart. "Don't worry," she said, " we were meant to be together." Harry realised that this night could change his life if he fell for this girl.  
  
Six months later and he and Ashley were going out. The whole school knew about them and Harry thought she could be 'the one'. This time he was walking to the Gryffindor form room from seeing Professor McGonagall when he heard a sound. It was a sound he had come to know as the pleasure of kissing. He thought he'd see who it was so he opened the door of the nearest classroom. He recognised Malfoy and said, "Who's that you're with Malfoy."  
  
The girl turned around and with a startling gasp Harry realised it was Ashley.  
  
"How could I not see that eventually she would break my heart?" Harry thought, "if I hadn't kissed her on that night then everything would be fine."  
  
One month later and Harry was walking to the Gryffindor common room. Someone stepped out of the shadows. It was Ashley.  
  
"Harry I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"Look Ashley leave me alone. You did me a big favour you know. I've learnt my lesson. Never fall for anyone you don't know."  
  
Tears came to her eyes. How could she tell him that Malfoy had put a charm on her?  
  
She was so sincere  
  
The way she grabbed my hand  
  
And introduced herself  
  
Like no one else has done before  
  
And I can't lie  
  
I was hypnotized  
  
By the smile of the talk and the style of the walk  
  
And when she tried to kiss me  
  
I just stopped  
  
And said to myself this can't be real  
  
Lied to my mind but my heart it could  
  
Could feel something was wrong  
  
Don't worry (that's what she said)  
  
Now I  
  
Look back on the night that changed my life  
  
I remember the things  
  
That made me call at night  
  
And to think I portrayed me for one kiss  
  
I was so far gone  
  
She could do no wrong  
  
Until I caught her in the act  
  
Now I get it all  
  
How could I not see  
  
That eventually she would break my heart  
  
Where did it all start  
  
It started with a little bitty kiss  
  
A one step for kissing quietly  
  
How could I be so blinded  
  
Shoulda read  
  
Instead  
  
I made it easy  
  
But I won't let my heart get hurt  
  
It was all about a lesson learned  
  
And the lesson learned was taught to me by one kiss  
  
A/N: Please R/R soon. 


End file.
